Love Song
by n5d25d90
Summary: When a new kid arrives in Sunny's class, Madison is smitten. How will Li'l D take it? One shot. LDxM Rated M for language and attempted suicide


LOVE SONG

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of 3000. Andre 3000 owns that. Go Outkast! - But I do own Jake. Actually, I don't really care if anyone steals Jake though 'cause he's just a cameo I made for this story.

"Hey guys," said Sunny as he entered the room. "We got a new student today, so give a warm welcome to Jake."

"Cool! A new kid!" Madison said excitedly. "We get to make a new friend, Li'l D!"

Li'l D's cheeks flushed. "Uh, yeah…that'd be cool."

A boy walked in. He had sunglasses, short hair, and wore a black shirt and pants.

Li'l D was impressed. "Wow. He IS cool, Madison. …Madison?" He turned to her and noticed a shocked look on her face. "Madison?"

"Okay, Jake. You can sit next to Madison over here," Sunny said, leading Jake to the empty seat next to Madison.

Madison blushed. "Uh…hi, Jake…."

Jake turned to her. "Hey."

Li'l D went wide-eyed. "Uh…what's going on?" he asked himself.

"I'll tell ya what's goin' on, Li'l D," Eddie said, staring at the two in the corner. "Madison's got a crush on the new guy."

"Wha--?"

Eddie looked at Li'l D. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm fine…."

-X-

"Were you okay in class today, Li'l D?" Philly Phil asked as they walked down the street.

"Uh…yeah…I was okay," the young drummer replied.

"Uh-huh…." Phil's attention was distracted when he saw two silhouettes holding hands down the street. "Who's that?"

"I don't know. It's kinda hard to see in this damn sunlight."

The silhouettes came closer. It was Madison and Jake.

"Hey Li'l D! Philly Phil!" Madison grinned. "Jake and I are going to the movies together! Wanna co—OW!"

Jake cut her off by jabbing her in the arm. "We were going to go alone, remember, Madison?"

Madison thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that. See ya, guys!" Then they walked off.

Li'l D was shocked. "What the hell?"

"Let it go, D," Philly Phil said. "What's your problem anyway? It's not like you like her, right? Ha ha ha ha ha…ha ha ha ha…ha ha ha…ha…you like her, don't you."

"Yep," Li'l D sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"No. I just guessed." The techno geek thought for a moment. "So…aren't you going to tell her?"

"Why? I mean, she's with pretty boy, now," Li'l D said gloomily.

"Doesn't mean you can't tell her," Philly Phil said, "'cause if you don't, you might lose her forever."

"I'll think about it," Li'l D sighed, walking home.

-X-

Madison and Jake left the movie theater three hours later. Sadly, so did Tamika.

"Mm mm mm mm mm! What's the hot new kid doin' wit' Smiley?"

"Um…" Madison said, looking for words, "we went to the movies together. I mean, you saw us leave, didn't you?"

"I know where you were, dumbass!" Tamika yelled. "I'm just wonderin' why he's wit' YOU! Especially when he can be wit' a hottie like me…."

Madison looked at Jake. "You're not going with her, are you, Jakey?"

Jake looked back at her, then at Tamika. "Uh…see ya later, Madison," he said, walking off with Tamika.

"Ha ha! Later, bitch!" Tamika yelled back.

Madison frowned and turned around to walk home sobbing the entire way.

-X-

Li'l D stared at the phone for hours. "What's the point? Why the hell would she love me? I mean, that guy was so cool and everything."

He thought about what Philly Phil said:

"…if you don't, you might lose her forever."

"What if Philly Phil's right?" Li'l D asked himself. He looked at the phone hesitantly.

-X-

Madison opened her medicine cabinet. There was sleeping pills in there (well, someone like Madison probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep very easily). She took them to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"What's the point of living? Why the hell did I think he would love me? Why the hell did I think ANYONE would love me?!" She was crying, her tears soaking her dress. "No one loves me. No one cares. Everyone picks on me and thinks I'm an idiot."

She looked at the pills and sighed. "Here goes nothing…."

That's when the phone rang.

Madison shrugged it off. "Probably just a stupid telemarketer," she said, opening the bottle. She was about to grab a handful when the answering machine kicked on. That's when she heard this:

"M-Madison? It's me, Li'l D. I guess you're not home right now, so when you get back, can you call me? 'Cause I wanna know if you wanna…I don't know…hang out? But only i-if you want to. Uh…yeah, you know my number, so…see ya later, Madison."

Madison put down the bottle. "Huh?" She looked at the phone. "Li'l D…wants to hang out with me?"

Slowly, she put the pill bottle back in the cabinet. She went over to the phone.

-X-

Li'l D sighed. "What's the use? She's not gonna call. I might as well just…"

The phone rang. He quickly jumped for it. "'Ello?"

"Did you tell her?"

"Dammit, Philly Phil!" Li'l D yelled.

"Sorry." Dial tone.

Li'l D hung up. Then it rang again. He picked it up. "That's not you again, is it Philly Phil?"

"Nope."

Li'l D blushed. "M-Madison?"

"Yep."

"Uh…hi, Madison…."

"Hey, Li'l D! You said you wanted to hang out?

"Y-yeah…"

"When and where?"

"Uh…my house is good and you can come any time."

"Okay. See ya later, Li'l D!"

"Bye, Madison," Li'l D said, hanging up the phone. A small smile appeared on his face.

EPILOGUE:

Jake couldn't stand Tamika's complaining and switched to Pottery Class. That was a sigh of relief for Eddie.

Philly Phil got an idea that he should be a guidance counselor. That idea didn't last very long.

Kim and Kam…were not mentioned in the story, but they're not dead, so don't worry.

Li'l D and Madison lived happily ever blah blah blah blah blah insert mushy fairy tale crap here.


End file.
